(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel including a color filter or a light-blocking member.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays, and it includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Among the various types of LCDs, an LCD having a structure in which field generating electrodes are respectively formed on two oppositely disposed display panels is widely used. Among the two display panels, a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors are arranged in a matrix format on one display panel (hereinafter, referred to as “a thin film transistor array panel”), and color filters of red, green, and blue are formed on the other display panel and one common electrode covers the entire surface of the other display panel (hereinafter, referred to as “a common electrode panel”).
However, in the above described LCD, the pixel electrodes and the color filters are disposed on different display panels such that it is difficult to align the pixel electrodes and the color filters to each other, thereby generating an alignment error.
To solve this problem, a color filter on array (“CoA”) structure in which the pixel electrode and the color filter are formed on the same display panel has been developed. In this case, a contact hole for connecting the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor is formed in the color filter, and the contact hole is formed by dry-etching the color filter. However the process is not easy and may lead to assembly errors and increased manufacturing costs.